1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-power battery module using a non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density has recently been developed. The high-power battery module is configured as a large-capacity battery module manufactured by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so as to be used for driving devices, e.g., motors of electric vehicles and the like, which require high power.